Ma'Rok-Ur
Ma’Rok-Ur The Undead Magistrate In the First Era, Ummar-Dur was the King of most of Edenea (at the time known as Ratok-Ed) and ruled as a genocidal tyrant over the various surface dwelling races of Edenea, as well as some of the underworld races. While Ummar-Dur was corrupted by the evils of leadership, Ma’Rok-Ur was Ummar-Dur’s adviser and tried to steer Ummar-Dur in the right direction, but largely failed. When Ummar-Dur’s kingdom, Ratok-Ed, revolved, he sent the majority of his troops to defend it. When the revolution proved to overwhelm Ummar-Dur, he sent search parties to explore myths of old kingdoms hidden away. While most of the myths proved defunct, and most of Ummar-Dur’s warriors died in their search and in the battles, a cloud kingdom was found by one group, the only group to return alive. Ma’Rok-Ur was commanding the armies of Ratok-Ed while advising the king about the war and strategies. When Ma’Rok-Ur heard about the hidden cloud kingdom he started to work on an escape plan for the remaining people of Ratok-Ed. Ummar-Dur told Ma’Rok-Ur to continue work on the exodus while also commanding the troops. In the midst of the war, Ma’Rok-Ur found that Ummar-Dur had fled to the cloud kingdom with the remaining troops from the capital, leaving families of warriors to die in their homes. Ma’Rok-Ur led the remaining people of Ratok-Ed to live in the underground crypts of Ratok-Ed while the city was lost. Without food, the people of Ratok-Ed slowly died off through starvation, disease, malnutrition, and some have even said cannibalism. Ma’Rok-Ur died, one of the last living servants of the King of the first era, however before his final breath he swore revenge on Ummar-Dur, and swore that one day he would travel to the cloud kingdom and burn Ummar-dur for what he did to his people. 1. Ma’Rok-Ur desires to destroy Ummar-Dur by any means possible. 2. He is undead, Ummar-Dur lives in the cloud kingdom where time moves more slowly (like tir na n’og), bringing credibility to Ma’Rok-Ur’s conflict. Alternatively we can have a story arc where Ummar-Dur is already dead, but Ma’Rok-Ur doesn’t know how much time has passed and he thinks Ummar-Dur is still alive. 3. Ma’Rok-Ur struggles with the memories of the families in the crypt, they haunt him and cause him daily difficulties, plaguing him. Ma’Rok-Ur in essence has two stages to his life, with a fundamental change happening at the point of his death, and reawakening as the same person with a new outlook on life and a new penchant for revenge and aggression. The first phase of Ma’Rok-Ur’s life, he is a loyal and truthful magistrate and adviser for a king. His life revolves around serving his king and his country. When war hits the kingdom, he is resilient, and intelligent, offering useful strategic information, which in one case saved the lives of many warriors and turned the tide of the battle. After the King left his people to die, Ma’Rok-Ur, without flinching, took the people of the kingdom into hiding in the crypts and sealed the entrance, ensuring that none of the aggressors would enter. As Ma’Rok-Ur watched his people slowly die, and turn to evil around him, he tried to keep peace, promising them that they would survive and that they would be able to leave soon when the troops left the city. As the final few of the survivors began to die off, some of the survivors turned to cannibalism and in the final months, life in the crypt turned into a slow hellish nightmare. Ma’Rok-Ur laid his head on a stone slab in a mausoleum and awaited death with patience, all the while thinking about the suffering that Ummar-Dur had caused. Turn the clock about 1,000 years, and Sicix Crow the necromancer stumbles into the crypt by accidentally knocking down a wall which adjoins his lair. Sicix had been looking for corpses to re-animate and began to practice on those he had found in the crypts, re-animating corpses sometimes by the dozen, and filling the crypt with undead. When Ma’Rok-Ur was re-animated, he awoke upon the stone slab with a different perspective. Remembering his past and seeking answers, Ma’Rok-Ur stays in the crypt of Ratok-Ed and prepares for to deliver a most slow and painful death to Ummar-Dur. Ma’Rok-Ur has turned into a calm and mild mannered Undead corpse, but with even the breath of Ummar-Dur he can go into a rage. Ma’Rok-Ur Seeks only Ummar-Dur, and a way to deliver vengeance, and he awaits that day with fondness, as a child awaits a birthday.